Innocent Attratcion
by Miss Dee 88
Summary: catherine and sara's holiday together
1. camp out

Innocent attraction I don't own them but I want to Rating:R  
  
Sara's POV  
  
It all happened about 6 weeks ago, Nick was planning a 4th party; he was planning a camping trip up to some lake in Utah. You know fireworks, booze and a tent, I thought cool if I can get Catherine to go I would be in heaven coz I could get closer to her.  
  
We all piled into Nicks SUV, I sat in the back with Catherine. The SUV was full of cases of booze and fireworks crammed in and of cause a tent. "This is going to fun? Ay?" I said to Catherine. "Yea-it is" She replied as she raised her eyebrows and placed her left hand on my knee. About two and a half hours later we arrived at this remote place by a lake. The guys pitched the tent while Catherine and I went walking for some fire wood, when we got back Nick and Greg were sitting of these logs that they had dragged up to make circle, smoking a joint. By the time we got back they would have been on their sixth or seventh- each. "Hey Nick I thought that you quit smoking?" Catherine asked "Oh this isn't..." Nick said, "Greg is that?" I asked "Yea!" Nick replied and offers me a jay,  
  
Catherine reluctantly accepted. Catherine took a long drag and exhaled slowly she passed the jay to me. "Man it's been a while since I've had that!" "Come on Sara?" Greg said to me. I took a short drag and coughed "Oh holy fuck it burns!"  
  
"Oh yea Hun' don't cough?" Catherine said to me  
  
"Oh jez thanks for the warring!"  
  
I felt a little light head so I went to lye down in the tent. About five minutes later Catherine came into the tent. "Baby are you ok?" she mothered over me, we were only inches apart I lifted my head I didn't know if she wanted it but if she didn't I guess she would have pulled away by now; our lips touched it was quick but it felt like a life time. "I am so sorry?" I said, as we pulled away "No I've wanted that for a while now"  
  
Catherine said and laid down next to me, she put her hand under my tank top her hand on my bare skin, my heart skipped a beat she lent in and placed her lips on mine. I heard Nick yell out. "Hey. What's going on in there?" Catherine looked at me and smiled. "Ummm a aurora Boari Alice" Catherine was now sitting on my stomach; I had my hands on her upper thighs. Catherine removed her top, I reached up unclipping her bra; I sat up slightly Catherine helping me take my top off, in a matter of seconds we were both starkest. Pulled my sleeping bag over us just in case the guys walked in. Catherine sucked at my neck and gave me a few butterfly kisses along my collarbone; Catherine slowly worked her way down my body, drawing circles around my naval.  
  
"Hey there's a Aurora Boari Alice in your tent, at this time of the day, by a fucking lake?" "YES" we waited for Nicks response "May I it" "NO" Catherine and I screamed in union. Catherine went back to what she was doin. My breathing got heavier and faster as Catherine went further down. I moaned as Catherine inserted two fingers inside of me, she slowly started to move them up down, side to side, I had a really tight death grip on my pillow, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but I couldn't cos the guys would come in and that's the last thing I wanted at this moment in time. I pulled my pillow over my face and screamed into it.  
  
Catherine crawled back to me, my sleeping just below the small of her back;  
  
she had her hands above my head her hands clenched together. She was pecking at my lips. "Shhhh" Catherine said to me and placed a single on my lips. We could both hear one of the guys coming into the tent but it was to late we were busted.  
  
Greg's jaw dropped, Catherine dropped her head down next to mine. "I'll kill him, I will really kill him!" "Nick you gotta come and see this?!!!" Greg shouted out. I heard Nick running on the ground. "what? Greg what is it..." he paused for a moment. "OH MY GOD?!" Nick and Greg were just standing there not saying a word, not even moving. "Umm guys can you leave?" I asked politely. They were waiting just outside the tent as they would.  
  
Catherine and I got dressed and went back outside to the world.  
  
By this time it was dark the guys had a fire going. Nick handed me a beer. "Thanks!" I said as I twisted it open. Greg pulled out a fucking big fire cracker, took out his light and BAM, up it went and exploded in the air, red, green, and blue. "Hey come here?" Catherine said to me. I stepped forward Catherine jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around me. She looked into my eyes. "Put on a show?" Catherine whispered almost no sound coming out. My hands were on Catherine's lower back to support her up, our lips met, it took awhile for the guys to notice what we were doing. "I'm glad Sara's found someone?!" Nick said "yea- me too!" Greg replied  
  
It was about 5 or maybe 5:30 am I couldn't be sure, but I was almost asleep, I was I my sleeping bag just thinking how happy I am now that I'm with Catherine. I heard the zipper on the tent being opened, I closed my as if I was as sleep. I knew that it was Catherine, she came and sat down beside me, she started to Run her fingers through my hair, then she kissed my forehead I opened my eyes. "Did I wake you?" Catherine asked me I placed a single finger over her lips to silence her. I smiled and pulled her down; I licked her lips begging for to open them. When she did it was like I had died and gone to heaven. I sat up, kneeling in front of her; Catherine grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head. Catherine lent back I followed her, she pulled her shirt off over her head throwing it into the corer of the tent. I ran my hands down her body kissing at random spots, I could fell her heart beat speeding up, Catherine arched her back witch was my cue to remove her boxes, I sild them down as I continued to kiss her. "Mmmm!" Catherine moaned. "You like?" I asked. "OH yea-" I went really really slow. "Must you?" Catherine asked me. I sped up the motion of my tongue. "SARA..." I went even faster. "OH holy Jesus!" Catherine was walking up to the edge. I started to suck at Catherine, I could tell Catherine was standing on the edge ready to jump off, her breathing was really fast. "Catherine...?" I heard Nick yell out. "NO...NO...NO...don't stop!" Catherine said as she arched her back and curled her toes...the back of her head almost touched the top of her back. I heard Nick walking in to the tent as Catherine jumped off the edge. Nick walked inside the tent; Catherine was just lying there breathless. I had just finished my meal of Catherine so to speak "I will come back later." Nick said as he backed out of the tent. I sat next to Catherine, we both started to giggle. Greg walked in to see what was so funny. "OH...OH...Ok" Greg said as he just stood there. "Ummm Greg can you ummm LEAVE!!!" I asked in the nicest way I could at the time in that situation.  
  
So that was our first encounter, but the second was much better, no Nick, no Greg, and no tent, plus we were at my place, this was about two weeks after the camping trip, I would have loved it to be sooner but work was hell.  
  
See you soon 


	2. hawaii here we cum

Innocent Attraction

Part Two

Author; sara-4-cath

Parings: Sara and Catherine.

Rating: 'R' maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but I want!!!

for Amilea.

Sara's POV

We walked into my apartment. I threw my keys down on the counter.

I pushed Catherine back into my room.

I got up to have a shower.

I was in there for a couple of minutes when I heard footsteps come into the bathroom.

Catherine opened the shower door and stepped in.

Without saying a word she garbed the lofa hanging on the hook and poured a small amount of shower gel on it.

She massaged it into my shoulders and back, then rubbed the foam off my back with her hands. Her touch was so soft against my wet skin and felt so right.

We stayed in there for about 1/2 an hour just touching.

We both got dressed.

Catherine was gathering her things.

"I love you," I said as Catherine was walking out the door.

Catherine turned on her heals; "Love's a big word Sara." Then she just closed the door.

We talked about it, everything's cool between us now.

I'm still with Catherine and I think I will be for a while. I couldn't be happier!

Hey I'll talk to ya later Catherine's here. Tell you what happens tomorrow...!

Part 2A

Hey remember yesterday when Catherine came over?

You wouldn't believe what happened!

We took off for 2 weeks in Hawaii.

I'll take you back to when we left...

Catherine and I flew to Hawaii.

The flight took about 2 hours, and they put showed a really old episode of 'Everybody loves Raymond'.

"My god this is really old I mean the twins ain't even in this one." Catherine said as she drank her pocket size vodka.

I placed my hand on Catherine's upper thigh and she looked at me.

"5 mins?"

Catherine got up and walked casually to the lavatory.

I waited 5 mins.... the longest damn 5 mins of my life!

I got up and walked to the lavatory.

I knocked on the door,

"Catherine you okay sweetie?" I said trying to cover my ass not to look too suspect.

Catherine opened the door and I locked it behind me.

Catherine put her hands on my ass and kissed me hard.

"Jezz you're randy!!!" I said to Catherine when she pulled away.

She sucked at my neck, and made me go weak.

"Encore, faites-i-encore" I said to Catherine

"Ok" Catherine sucked harder this time and I had to try so hard not to moan my lungs out.

She slowly unzipped my jeans, followed by the button.

Catherine slid two fingers into me.

I took a deep breath as Catherine slowly began to move her fingers inside of me.

She locked her lips onto mine to prevent me from screaming, I moaned into her mouth pulling her close

The pulsing movement of Catherine's fingers sent shivers down my spine.

I bit my lower lip, my breathing heavy, but I remained quite.

I closed my eyes and griped onto Catherine's shoulders, my nails imbedded into Catherine's skin.

"Do you mind de-clawing me?" Catherine whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was doing it." I said breathlessly as I was coming to my climax.

I kissed Catherine to muffle my screams of pleasure and ecstasy.

Catherine slowed down the movement of her fingers then come to a stop.

I unlocked the door.

"Uh Sara...fly"

"Oh shit"

I zipped up my fly and we walked out.

"Is everything all right?" Asked a flight attendant

"Yea my friend she doesn't fly well..." I said

"You ok sweetie?" I said to Catherine as she walked out

"Yea I'll be okay."

"Well if you would like to take your seats we will be severing the meal now"

I turned to Catherine but there was only the out line of her left.

I sat back down in my seat, and a really cute male flight attendant handed Catherine a plate with pretty much a whole chicken and me some sort of meal that what looked like something I would have feed my pet rabbit in the 5th grade.

There was some sort of lettuce and tomato and what looked like cheese but looked more like little yellow bits of plastic.

I looked over at Catherine; she had almost inhaled her chicken.

Catherine looked over at me, I picked up a piece of cheese and put in her mouth, Catherine sucked on my finger.

"Can you wait?"

"Sorry!" Catherine held her hands up, in mock surrender.

When we landed at the airport we were greeted by Hawaiian girls in grass skirts and they put lays around our necks.

When we got to the hotel the first thing that Catherine did was check out the bar fridge,

"Oh this is going to last me about 20 mins then what will I do?!?"

I fell down onto the king sized bed and sprawled out, Catherine open the curtains...

"Wow, what a view."

I lifted my head.

"Catherine you can see the kitchen!"

"Yea you don't call that I view?" we laughed.

"I'm going to the pool. You wanna come?" I asked.

I took my shirt off and put my bikini top on.

"You think that I would pass up on the change to see you in a tiny bikini! I don't think so!"

We both changed and headed down to the pool deck.

Catherine and I found two deck chairs and laid down.

The poolside waiter walked up to us,

"Can I get you ladies anything?"

"Anything with vodka in it!" Catherine said.

"Two shooters." I said just to confirm.

A minute later the waiter came back with two vodka shooters. We both shot them and gave him back the empty glasses.

Catherine and I walked over to the bubbling spa and sat down.

Catherine started to kiss my neck while this elderly couple sat down across from us.

She begun to suck on my ear lobe and kiss me all over.

The elderly couple just sat there, then the wife got up and started to walk away.

When she realised her husband hadn't moved she turned back to him,

"Henry!" he immediate got up.

"Coming sweetie."

Catherine and I just laughed and then went back up to the room.

I put the cardkey into the slot a few times trying to open it.

"Oh I miss keys." I said, as Catherine was getting a little impatient.

"How pretty woman of you!" She said with a smile playing at her lips.

"Shut up! I must have seen that movie 36 times."

Finally I got the door open and Catherine pushed me inside.

We dropped our towels on the floor and I was pinned against the far wall with Catherine attacking my neck.

"I want you now!" Catherine said into my ear.

I put my arms around her neck and pulled at her bikini top.

I slid my hands down her body, removing her bikini bottoms and pulling them down to her knees.

I knelt down in front of Catherine and dipped my tongue into her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

I was putting Catherine through pain, but she loved it.

She bit her lower lip and moaned,

"MMM...Sara..." her breathing was becoming heavy.

Catherine took a really big breath as her knees gave way, and she fell to the floor.

"Babe you ok? That sounded like it hurt." I asked

"Yea...your...amazing..!" She said breathlessly.

Catherine eventually caught her breath.

"Hey cat you wanna go crazy, and order room service!?"

Catherine picked up the phone,

"Oh hi umm can I get, two bottles of your finest champagne and some strawberries. Thanks."

Catherine placed the phone back down, and came to lay down next to me.

"I love you. I love you so much. Words cant even..."

I silenced Catherine rambling with a kiss.


End file.
